PLAYER
by charlie-coconut
Summary: Zack is a notorious heart-breaker and Cloud is his biggest victim yet. Will he win the players heart, or will his own get crushed in the end? This is yaoi, sexually written and inspired by my own experiences. Set in Crisis Core.
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYER**

_~fanfiction inspired by personal experience with my own serial heart breaker~_

Zack is a serial heart-breaker, and Cloud is his biggest victim yet. Will he win the players heart, or will his own get crushed?

**Yaoi ~ Sexual ~ Humour **

**Set in Crisis Core.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The first meeting_

* * *

Cloud shift in his seat uncomfortably, feeling every bump and twist of the bus as his body throbbed. He couldn't get comfortable, his hand fiddled awkwardly and his licks nervously licked at his lips. His legs were crossed, any attempt to hide himself, as the feeling of being self conscious hit him… **hard.**

It was all _his _fault.

The bus took a quick swerve, his body throwing forward and his hand clutching at the rail. It forced him to look up, straight into those preying eyes, straight onto that expressionless face.

... Was he really being checked out by a stranger?

The bus journey had been slow and tedious beforehand, but now it just felt like an everlasting ride of pain. Cloud had been fine before, but now his heart was hammering against his chest and his bulge against his crotch. There had been a mysterious stranger that had got on the bus, who had _typically _sat opposite and _typically _began staring at him. It wouldn't have mattered if it had been an old woman, or an unattractive middle aged man, but _no_, this guy was different, in every way possible.

... He was the face of perfection.

There was no other way to put it, and as much as Cloud tried to look away, he couldn't, staring back into that face with bright red cheeks, gawping at him as if he were a greasy meal. Never before had he been so attracted to another human being, as ridiculous and childish as that sounded.

Cloud didn't scream gay, but he definitely didn't hide it either. He had a feminine face, ridiculous hair, the tendency to blush at anything and the tightest clothes you could buy. But he wasn't notorious, he wasn't flirty, he wasn't confident - he simply was _gay._

He threw his hand into his pocket and shakily pulled out his ipod. In his state, it took at least a minute for the earpieces to be placed, and the play button to be hit. Cloud began blasting loud music, anything to drown out the thought of the man opposite him. But it didn't work, of course it didn't, especially when he watched the stranger get up and move towards him.

It all got worse in an instant, Cloud clenching his fists as the spare seat next to him suddenly became occupied, and the personal space he had been oh-so-thankful for had been stolen away. He glanced at the stranger through the corner of his eye, who was now staring ahead of him, still blank, eyes empty and lost.

Cloud went to open his mouth to say something, anything, but was stopped at the sight of the stranger following suit, pulling out his own ipod, quickly putting in the headphones to avoid conversation. He felt stupid, pathetic, like a sixteen year old virgin desperate to seek a potential boyfriend.

"_I want you to bite me."_

His head was making up sentences he had never even thought about before, let alone wanted to say. Cloud turned his face towards the glass, meeting the strangers reflection, who stared back into him, neither bothering to turn their gaze.

The bus began to jolt again, throwing the two of them into each other, the stranger never changing expression, with the blonde next to him, reacting completely insane, clutching desperately at the seat.

He felt a hand brush near his thigh, not touching, but close enough.

But when the bus jolted again, the driving screaming at the traffic in front, he heard himself scream too, as that same hand flew into his thigh and gripped tightly. Cloud stared down at the intrusion, mentally begging him to let go, with no luck. The stranger was smirking now, snickering to himself, playing with him, working him up. It was certainly working, and Cloud quickly went to cover his bulge with his own hands, before being stopped by a stronger pair.

The gloved fingers began sliding up towards his groin, towards his crotch, towards the tented trousers. Cloud could only watch, biting his lips, letting out the weakest squeals. The stranger had clearly not been playing music in the first place, as the blonde watched his eyes flash at the noise.

But it all ended, just as it had stared, the hand disappeared and they continued staring into the window.

Cloud looked around the bus, pretty much abandoned, no one giving a damn what they were doing and who they were. He wanted to make conversation, talk to this guy, make sense of what was going on. Was this the norm in Midgar? Cloud had only been there for a day, and already he had got more action in five minutes than he had his whole life.

Why was it impossible to talk, when they'd already broken the sexual barrier?

The stranger shifted beside him, turning to face Cloud, his face was angled upwards, leaning over him, hand outstretched to open the window. But it was cold, freezing actually, there was no point in opening the window.

Cloud hissed at the cold air, but more from the feel of the strangers lips against his neck, _coincidentally _brushing against him. He felt a soft blow of air touch the skin, and send goose bumps up his entire body. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Oh god, he was weak, too weak, he was just letting this happen, and clearly this man was loving every moment of the dominance.

The stranger sat back down again, the smirk quickly fading. Cloud went to wonder why, but stopped himself as the man pulled out a notepad, tearing a piece and bringing a biro to it. Was this what he thought it was?

He shamelessly watched the man scribble on the note, and his heart began skipping at the possibility. The bus came to a stop, the black-haired beauty getting up to leave, before handing the note to Cloud, turning away from him, no wink, no smile, no connection.

It didn't matter though, now that Cloud had his number.

Cloud had his…

"_Nervousness will get you nowhere."_

He gawped down at the paper, his eyes bulging out strongly enough to brush the note. It wasn't a number, or a love note, or an address. Was this a message? An order? Cloud folded up the piece of paper and thought about the note. Was the man trying to flirt in an unusual way? Give him advice?

Cloud put it into his pocket and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Would he see him again? The man with no name. He hoped so, with every bone of his body.

But for the man with the name, Soldier 1st Class Zack Fair, the bus rolled past and he allowed himself to watch the excited blonde stare down at the note. He felt a sadistic happiness, but didn't smile, hands into his pockets as he walked down the road. What would he get from that. Hope? Confidence? Whatever it was, it meant only one thing: Zack had made an effect on the stranger, and that's all he needed.

It was all just a game to him.

It had meant _nothing._

* * *

**Inspired by my own story, the plot changed, the meeting altered, but I wanted to write about something I have experienced.**

**Who knows if this chapter is any good, if anyone, someone, could review with feedback, I'll know whether to continue?**


	2. The First Thought

**PLAYER**

_~fanfiction inspired by personal experience with my own serial heart breaker~_

The morning after, hello obsessive behavior.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_The first thought_

The sound of his deafening alarm tore the blonde straight out of his sleep and straight back into reality. It took Cloud only a few minutes to regain thought of the previous night, recall meeting the stranger and allow a loud groan to escape his lips. His eyes rested on the bottom half of the bed sheets, scowling slightly at the sight which greeted him. There was no question as to why it was here, but surprisingly to him, it had certainly been a while.

Cloud had tented the bed sheets.

It took all the willpower he could muster to force his hands to grip the sheets, rather than his desperate self and tear them off of his body. He itched to claim the throbbing heat between his legs, teeth chewing on his lip as the need began to slowly engulf him. Unfortunately for him though, it wasn't an option, not on that particular day of the week. The thought of working quickly cleared that one up.

The door was swung open, revealing a new sight to him, one which he usually embraced with opens arms. It was time for a shower; one that would be painfully cold against his body. This growing problem below him had to disappear before his willpower did. There would be no comfort for him that morning.

It was all _his_fault.

The sound of an alarm ringing beside him was barely able to stir Zack Fair. It had all become too repetitive of a routine. All of the excitement he once felt towards work, the excitement of becoming a heroic figure, the image of his success and glory; it had all left him.

What a depressive human being he had become.

There was the familiar sight of morning wood, which he greeted with a friendly nod, before drawing his hand towards the organ and starting off the routine. It was unsatisfying. What sexual desires he once held, all of the tiny fantasies he once conjured, were all but gone.

He needed to fuck someone. Something. Anything.

It took that little thought, that tiny insignificant need of which burdened him each morning, to bring the image of something back into his head.

The guy had been absolutely adorable, gazing across at him as if he feared for his very life. That had been a kick. The thick blonde hair that flew in all directions resembled Zack's all too perfectly, which had been the original reason for interest. The kid had looked innocent; he _reeled_in that. It satisfied every surfacing twisted desire for dominance and power. Temporarily, he would admit, but enough to amuse him.

Zack snickered to himself.

The blonde had been one of many that had fallen for it.

The canteen was unusually empty, occupied by only a few members of the company that Cloud had never seen before in his life. No doubt the type that had intentionally got themselves up this early to please the system. This for him however, had only one benefit and one alone.

The smell of it was enough to send an orgasmic tingle through his body. Cloud carefully lifted up the mug, daring to take a quick sip, before slamming it back down again. It was too hot. This meant he had to engage in conversation, without the excuse of the tasty liquid pouring down his throat.

"Why on earth are you so distant?"

The sound of his friend's husky voice stirred him from his thoughts, pulling his gaze away from the mug and into those suspicious eyes.

Cloud had made it abundantly clear that he was difficult to socialise with as soon as he'd joined Shinra. It had successfully scared off most that tried to approach him, joined with his sexuality scare. One had been a little more stubborn, though. It hadn't been something that slowly developed into a friendship. It had been both entirely forced and one sided. Somehow this man had wormed his way into Cloud's thoughts and allowed himself to nestle there on a constant basis. It had eventually been inevitable. Cloud had made himself a friend without intention.

"Something happened last night," he admitted.

Those two eyes widened in interest. "What exactly happened last night?"

Jordan was not one for subtly, nor was he one for privacy.

"It's going to make me sound positively insane," Cloud explained, awkwardly turning his attention into the distance. "When I repeat it to myself, it seems all too obsessive as it is."

"Why would I judge you for that?" Jordan laughed.

It had been on his mind all day. No. _He_had been on his mind all day. The thought of turning round and catching the gaze of those preying eyes sent his stomach into frenzy. There was no escape from the train of thought. Cloud was already utterly and inevitably infatuated.

With someone he'd just met.

"Someone approached me on the bus," he said.

"Then what happened?"

"He began to get a little too close," Cloud said embarrassedly. "I could feel his lips against me."

Jordan looked as confused as predicted. "Who was this guy?"

"I didn't get his name," he sighed. "All that's left is a note he gave me."

Cloud already knew what the next question would be. Reluctantly, he drew his hand into his left pocket, pulling out the undamaged note from the previous night. The more he had analyzed it, the more it puzzled him and the more he felt like drifting into an endless sleep.

Jordan read the note, brows furrowing together, his expression cloudy.

"Why do you look like that?" Cloud asked him.

His friend peeled his eyes away from the writing. "Is this all he gave you?"

The blonde nodded.

"It would appear to be a prank," Jordan said to him. "Honestly, don't get caught up on this. Why else would he write something so stupid?"

"It's not stupid."  
_  
... It's deep.  
_  
Cloud began to feel this sudden urge, this immediate rage and uncomfortable sickness that had him shaking against the table. His friend's words echoed in his head, mocking him, doubting his hope. It had to have meant something. There was no way he would admit to himself that it had been a joke.

It couldn't have been.

"That's not all he gave me," he lied, the words pouring out like vomit. "I managed to get his number, too."

Jordan looked half convinced. "This all came from a stranger?"

"I'm not sure why exactly," Cloud continued, the truth slowly fading out of existence. "The man looked way too out of my league, especially in appearances."

"What did he look like?"

That was the queue for it; the moment he had been waiting for since stepping from the bus and into the long road. Cloud had an opportunity to discuss the man, his feelings towards the situation and every single emotion it brought upon him. He didn't take it, though. Instead he chose to describe only his appearance: the electrifying hair, the soulless eyes, the muscular build and the tanned skin.

It brought a smirk to his friend's face, which signalled to Cloud that an insult of some sort was coming, or a compliment, perhaps a snide comment. This was also a man who desired the same sex as he did. Cloud actually found himself eager to impress his friend, as sadistic as he sounded.

"This is fantastic."

The blonde hadn't expected that. "Excuse me?"

"This gentleman had spiky black hair, bright blue eyes and a muscular build that very few possess?"

Cloud nodded.

"I know him."

Time seemed to stand still for the both of them.

"I'm sorry?"

"If this is who I'm imagining," Jordan said, eyes resting on the canteen door. "Then yes, I know him. Quite well, actually. He's a first class Soldier."

"What's his name?" Cloud barely uttered.

"Zack."

This was all getting a little too realistic for his liking.

"It's a different person," he protested.

Jordan couldn't help but laugh. "Why would an ordinary figure be catching the exact same bus as you, at the exact time the building closes?"

Cloud was unable to speak.

"I'm certain it's him."

The room was still frozen.

"Luckily for you however," Jordan sniggered, eager to create some form of entertainment. "He sometimes arrives early in the canteen, to order something."

Cloud had never looked so desperate before. "Can we leave, please?"

"Why would we want to do that?" his friend asked. "Surely if he said all that, he wants to see you again, right?"

Suddenly all of his lies seemed to bite him.

Cloud wasn't sure the stranger would want to see him again.

He needed to leave.

* * *

**Sorry about how long the update took! PLEASE REVIEW, you've all been so lovely xo**


End file.
